


Sleepy Bones

by killerweasel



Category: Bones (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun at the end of a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Bones

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a crossover episode and this is where my brain went. :)

Title: Sleepy Bones  
Fandom: _Bones/Sleepy Hollow_  
Characters: Seeley Booth/Ichabod Crane, Temperance Brennan/Abbie Mills  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Fun at the end of a case.

 

Booth swipes at the steam on the mirror with his hand. There's a large bruise on his throat and his muscles ache in all the right ways. He sighs happily as he thinks about his fingers tangled in the long strands of Ichabod's hair before their lips met. The sound of the headboard in the adjoining room smacking into the wall makes a smile spread across Booth's face. He wonders if Abbie and Bones would like some company. When the shower curtain opens, he gives Ichabod a questioning look. Ichabod tilts his head, listens for a moment, and then nods.


End file.
